WPIX
1948–1955 1955–1962 1962–1966 1966–1969 1969–1976 In 1969, WPIX first introduced the original version of the current "Circle 11" logo, the "11" in the logo closely resembled the World Trade Center, which was not completed until four years later. 1976–1982 Beginning in September 1976 and continuing until 1986, WPIX branded itself as "11 Alive"; the "Alive" branding was made popular by Atlanta's WXIA-TV (as well as other stations owned by WXIA's parent company Gannett), who also started using the "11 Alive" branding the same month as WPIX and continues to use it to this day. The "Circle 11" logo was dropped during this period. WPIX-TV's Channel 11 Action News At 10 Video Open From Monday Night, August 6, 1979.jpg|''Channel 11 Action News'' 10 p.m. open from August 6, 1979 WPIX-TV's 11 Alive Video ID From 1977.jpg|WPIX "11 Alive" station ID from 1977 wpix-1978-ident1.jpg|WPIX "11 Alive" station ID from 1978 WPIX-TV's Dinah! Video Promo For Monday Night, September 26, 1977.jpg|WPIX Dinah! promo for September 26, 1977 1982–1984 1984–1986 In 1984, WPIX reintroduced the Circle 11 logo after an eight-year hiatus, incorporating it into the "11 Alive" branding. WPIX-TV's The Seduction Video ID For Early 1985.jpg|WPIX The Seduction promo ID from 1985 WPIX-TV's WPIX Sunday Morning Movie From Late 1985.jpg|''WPIX Sunday Morning Movie'' open/bumper from late 1985 WPIX-TV's WPIX 8 O'Clock Movie Logo From 1986.jpg|''WPIX 8 O'Clock Movie'' open/bumper from 1986 WPIX-TV's INN, The Independent News Video Open From 1984.jpg|''INN: The Independent News'' open from 1984 1986–1991 WPIX-TV's G.I. Joe Video ID From Late 1986.jpg|''G.I. Joe'' WPIX promo ID from late 1986 WPIX-TV's The Transformers Video ID From Late 1986.jpg|''The Transformers'' WPIX promo ID from late 1986 WPIX-TV's Batman Video ID From 1989.jpg|''Batman'' WPIX promo ID from 1989 WPIX-TV's King Kong Video Promo For July 1986.jpg|''King Kong'' WPIX promo from July 1986 WPIX-TV's Filmation's Ghostbusters Video Promo For Late Monday Afternoon, September 8, 1986.jpg|WPIX Ghostbusters promo for September 8, 1986 WPIX-TV's Fame Video ID From February 1987.jpg|WPIX-TV's Fame Video ID From February 1987 WPIX-TV's Charles In Charge Video Promo From 1987.jpg|WPIX-TV's Charles In Charge Video Promo From 1987 WPIX-TV's The February Movies Video Promo For February 1987.jpg|WPIX-TV's The February Movies Video Promo For February 1987 WPIX-TV's Sixteen Candles Video Promo For Late 1986.jpg|WPIX-TV's Sixteen Candles Video Promo For Late 1986 WPIX-TV's Road Games Video Promo For Late 1986.jpg|WPIX-TV's Road Games Video Promo For Late 1986 WPIX-TV's July Line-Up Video Promo For July 1986.jpg|WPIX-TV's July Line-Up Video Promo For July 1986 WPIX-TV's Star Trek Video ID From Late 1986.jpg|WPIX-TV's Star Trek Video ID From Late 1986 WPIX-TV's The Bobby Rivers Late Night Special Video Promo For Sunday Night, August 24, 1986.jpg|WPIX-TV's The Bobby Rivers Late Night Special Video Promo For Sunday Night, August 24, 1986 WPIX-TV's Tales From The Darkside Video Promo For Saturday Night, August 23, 1986.jpg|WPIX-TV's Tales From The Darkside Video Promo For Saturday Night, August 23, 1986 WPIX-TV's New York Yankees Baseball Video ID For Saturday Night, June 2, 1990.jpg|WPIX-TV's New York Yankees Baseball Video ID For Saturday Night, June 2, 1990 1991–1994 File:Wpix991231.jpg|An alternate version was used by cable systems who broadcast WPIX as a superstation. WPIX-TV's Channel 11 Video ID From Late 1990.jpg|WPIX station ID from late 1990 Wpix92 a.jpg|WPIX station ID from 1991 WPIX-TV's The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air Video Promo For Fall 1994.jpg|WPIX The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air promo for Fall 1994 WPIX-TV's+Doogie+Howser,+M D +Video+Promo+For+Fall+1994.jpg|WPIX-TV Doogie Howser, M.D. promo for Fall 1994 WPIX-TV's+Twins+Vs +Yankees+Video+ID+For+1992.jpg|WPIX Twins vs. Yankees promo ID from 1992 WPIX-TV's Agatha Christie's Dead Man's Folly Video ID For Sunday Evening, August 12, 1993.jpg|WPIX Agatha Christie's Dead Man's Folly ID for August 12, 1993 WPIX-TV's Sunday Afternoon Cinema Video Open From The Early 1990's.jpg|WPIX Sunday Afternoon Cinema open from the Early 1990s WPIX-TV's The 8 O'Clock Movie Video Open From The Early 1990's.jpg|WPIX The 8 O'Clock Movie open from the early 1990s WPIX-TV's Walk A Mile In My Shoes Video ID For Sunday Night, September 12, 1993.jpg|WPIX Walk A Mile In My Shoes ID for September 12, 1993 WPIX-TV's St. Elmo's Fire Video Promo For Tuesday Night, March 2, 1993.jpg|WPIX St. Elmo's Fire promo for March 2, 1993 1994–1996 During the station's broadcast of the 1994 New York City Marathon, WPIX retired the "Circle 11" logo once again and introduced a new logo that would be used during the station's run as an affiliate of The WB. Though this logo was phased out from regular on-air usage by 1996, the station continued to use this logo in the intro for its 10 p.m. newscast until 1998. 1995–1999 In January 1995, WPIX became a charter affiliate of The WB Television Network, becoming one of the de facto flagship stations of the network through parent Tribune Company's minorty stake in the network. The logo introduced in 1994 was later modified to include The WB's logo to reflect the change. wpix95_b.jpg|Station ID. WPIX-TV's Darkwing Duck Video Promo From Mid 1995.jpg|WPIX Darkwing Duck promo from 1995 WPIX-TV's Full House Video ID From 1996.jpg|WPIX Full House promo ID from 1996 WPIX-TV's Bzzz! Video ID From 1996.jpg|WPIX Bzzz! promo ID from 1996 1999–2006 In 1999, the 1995 version of the WPIX logo was modified slightly, removing the "THE" box on the left side of The WB logo. WPIX-TV's The WB 11 News At 10 Video Open From 1999.jpg|''WB 11 News at 10'' open (1999-2002) wpix10pW03022005_12logo.jpg|''WB11 News'' 10 p.m. open (2002–2004) wpix022006_amnxlogo.jpg|''WB11 Morning News'' open (2002–2004) wpix10pW03022005_02id.jpg|''WB11 News'' 10 p.m. open (2004–2006) wpix03022005_slogan.jpg|WPIX promo ID (2005–2006) WPIX-TV's The WB 11 Movie Video Open From Early 2006.jpg|''The WB 11 Movie'' open from early 2006 2006–2008 In 2006, The WB and UPN announed that they would merge their programming into a new network called The CW; WPIX became a charter affiliate of The CW in September of that year. wpix10pF11102006_01logo.jpg|''CW11 News'' 10 p.m. open (2006–2008) Wpix09182006 amnx.jpg|''CW11 Morning News'' open (2006–2008) Oct–Dec 2008 In October 2008, WPIX temporarily rebranded as "WPIX 11" and reintroduced the "Circle 11" logo for the third time after a fourteen-year hiatus (using a modified version featuring the 1994-2006 "11" logo) as part of a company-wide rebranding that saw most of Tribune's CW affiliates de-emphasize The CW name and logo from their branding. wpix11082008_logo.jpg|Station ID (October–December 2008) WPIX-TV's PIX 11 News At 10 Video Close From Friday Night, October 8, 2010.jpg|''PIX 11 News at 10'' close from October 8, 2010 2008–present Two months after dropping the CW branding from its official logo and rebranding as "WPIX 11", WPIX changed its branding again to "PIX 11". ' Like Us On Facebook, Cause We Like You Too Video ID From August 2012.jpg|WPIX-TV's PIX 11 News' Like Us On Facebook, Cause We Like You Too Video ID From August 2012 WPIX-TV's The PIX 11 Yule Log Video Promo For December 25, 2010.jpg|WPIX-TV's The PIX 11 Yule Log Video Promo For December 25, 2010 WPIX-TV's PIX 11 Morning News' Inside The Interview, The Questions You Should Ask Video Promo For Friday Morning, July 27, 2012.jpg|WPIX-TV's PIX 11 Morning News' Inside The Interview: The Questions You Should Ask Video Promo For Friday Morning, July 27, 2012 WPIX-TV's PIX 11 Morning News Larry The Soup Nazi Thomas Video Promo For Wednesday Morning, August 1, 2012.jpg|WPIX-TV's PIX 11 Morning News' Larry "The Soup Nazi" Video Promo For Wednesday Morning, August 1, 2012 WPIX-TV's PIX 11 Morning News Video Promo For Friday Morning, June 8, 2012.jpg|WPIX-TV's PIX 11 Morning News Video Promo For Friday Morning, June 8, 2012 WPIX-TV's PIX 11 Morning News Video Promo For Thursday Morning, June 21, 2012.jpg|WPIX-TV's PIX 11 Morning News Video Promo For Thursday Morning, June 21, 2012 WPIX-TV's PIX 11 News' Developing Story Video Open From Summer 2012.jpg|WPIX-TV's PIX 11 News' Developing Story Video Open From Summer 2012 WPIX-TV's 11 Weeks Of Summer Video Promo For Late Summer 2012.jpg|WPIX-TV's 11 Weeks Of Summer Video Promo For Late Summer 2012 WPIX-TV's PIX 11 Morning News' Lionel Video Promo For Monday Morning, July 2, 2012.jpg|WPIX-TV's PIX 11 Morning News' Lionel Video Promo For Monday Morning, July 2, 2012 WPIX-TV's PIX 11 Morning News' Stunning Stupidity Video Promo From June 2012.jpg|WPIX-TV's PIX 11 Morning News' Stunning Stupidity Video Promo From June 2012 WPIX-TV's Toni On! New York Video Promo For Saturday Evening, June 20, 2009.jpg|WPIX-TV's Toni On! New York Video Promo For Saturday Evening, June 20, 2009 WPIX-TV's PIX 11 News' Storm Track 11 Video Open From February 2010.jpg|WPIX-TV's PIX 11 News' Storm Track 11 Video Open From February 2010 WPIX-TV's PIX 11 News' Remembering 9-11 Video Promo For Saturday Morning, September 11, 2010.jpg|WPIX-TV's PIX 11 News' Remembering 9/11 Video Promo For Saturday Morning, September 11, 2010 Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Superstations in the United States Category:CW network affiliates Category:Tribune Company Category:New York City Category:New York Category:Former WB network affilates